Illusion of Sight
by Ruler of Emptyness
Summary: A strange man appears in Konoha, and apparently Tsunade owes him something, Just who is this guy? And why does he have so much knowledge of the Uchihas and Hyuugas? OC Centric. M for blood, violence, bloody violence, and some sexual scenes. If you're under 16, get out of the M rated section! Geesh, Slight Tsunade x OC. **I Own Nothing!**


Hello, Naruto fans, and welcome to my first Naruto Fan Fiction! Now, before we can begin, I must say a couple things to all the lawyers in the audience.

#1; Please return to the slime pits you have crawled out of; and

#2; I do not own this story. I don't own any of the characters except my own, and I do this as a fan of the show trying to improve it's fan base. In other words; I own jack sh*t. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Prologue

An unknown location

Two cloaked figures watched as a man dressed in shabby clothes approaced an inconspicuous cliffside. One, a bulky, blue skinned man carrying a massive, cloth wrapped sword. He turned to his partner, a dark haired man with deep tear troughs. "So, Itachi, think this is our guy?" He asked his partner.

The shorter shinobi nodded his confirmation.

"Huh, doesn't look like much does he? I could probably take him down with my eyes shut."

"Kisame, we hired him for a reason, now let's go collect our objective."

The shark-like man grunted. "Sure, but I don't get why one person would need this much money." He said, gesturing to a large case filled with ryo. The two jumped off the tree branches they stood on and landed a few meters away from the shabbily dressed figure.

The man cocked his head, sending a few strands of hair away from his closed eyes. "You are two the ones I'm supposed to meet? Kind of figured you'd be a bit quieter."

The shark-man started forward, but was stopped by his taciturn partner. "Kisame, we only need to pay this rogue, then return to our base." Once Kisame was calmed Itachi turned to the other. "As for you, do you have what we asked for?"

"Yes, I have it, now how do you want to do the exchange?"

Itachi looked at the rogue ninja and thought for a moment. However it was his partner that spoke first. "How about we just meet in the middle? You hand us the item our leader wants, and we give you the cash, deal?"

The rogue shrugged. "Fine with me, what about you, Uchiha?"

The former leaf-ninja was slightly surprised. "How did you know my name? I do not remember introducing myself."

"Doesn't it make sense that I would know the names of the people waiting for me? Besides, it doesn't matter. Now let's just get this over with, I really need the cash."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and started walking forward, and so did the rogue. They met in the middle and the Akatsuki member held out the case of money. Slowly, the other man reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small steel capsule. "Here, take it. I hope whatever it was was worth it. Anyways I'm out. If you want to hire me again, then good luck finding me."

With that the ninja walked away, case of money in hand. After he was sure he was out of earshot the shark-like ninja spoke. "Hey Itachi, did you notice that during the whole conversation that guy never once opened hs eyes? Think he's got one of the Kekkei Genkai?"

The other shinobi shook his head. "If he did, I would have known. Besides, we need to get back to our leader to deliver the objective."

* * *

As the sun began setting the shabbily dressed ninja began to notice a large amount of activity around him. After a short time he began to get irritated. "Alright, you can come out. I know you're there, so don't waste my time in trying an ambush."

Seemingly out of nowhere several bandits jumped around the lone ninja. The leader stepped forward. "You're right, it would be a waste of time to try to ambush you, so how about you just give us all that cash you're carrying, and we call it a day."

"No. But I'll tell you what; if you can land a hit on me, I'll buy you all a round of sake."

"No thanks, how 'bout I just kill you and take everything you've got.

At that the ninja sighed. "If that's how you want it I suppose you'll just have to kill you."

The rogue ninja leader grinned. "Pretty full of yourself, huh? Well let's just rip you open and make you empty! Attack!"

* * *

After several minutes the dust cleared, and the bandits lay on the ground, bloody and broken. As the last bandit stopped breathing the shabby ninja immediately began searching pockets and bags, taking every coin and bill he found, managing to only collect a couple thousand ryo. "Crap, thought I might be able to make some good money by challenging these guys. Whatever, cash is cash."

After he had collected the money he left, continuing down the road he had started on. Wondering if he could find a cheap place to stay for that night, until he could continue his search again in the morning.

* * *

Well, That's all for chapter one, if you want me to write more then just say something, and if not, well it's your loss. Then again, I did plan all the way to the end so I'd be losing too. In that case, please review! I don't want all my effort to have been a waste!

Until Next time,

The Author


End file.
